The invention is based on a fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. In a known fuel injection valve of this type, the valve body protrudes beyond the encompassing holder body, from which ground electrode pins extend, approaching increasingly closer to the end of the valve body. The spark gap is formed in the radial direction in a plane shortly before the end of the valve body toward the combustion chamber. The injection opening is located not there but spaced apart from it, toward the combustion chamber, in the form of an annular gap controlled by a spherical valve closing element. This embodiment has the disadvantage that the injected fuel cannot immediately come into direct contract with the ignition spark. Moreover, the spark discharge occurs in the immediate vicinity of the valve seat, subjecting it to high thermal stress and imperiling the function of the valve.